


Poor Unfortunate Soul

by xMochiminiex



Series: Sanders Sides Fics! [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit goes by Damien in this too, M/M, Virgil and Patton are only mentioned sadly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMochiminiex/pseuds/xMochiminiex
Summary: In the country ruled by brothers Remus and Roman, a man comes to the castle looking for help...





	Poor Unfortunate Soul

"Your Highness" the man bowed. Remus smiled slightly and leant forward in his seat on his throne.

"Yes?" He asked, leaning on his hand. The man shuffled on his feet before meeting the eyes of the king.

"I request help from someone on your council" the villager stated. Remus smirked,

"And who might that be?" 

The man paused for a moment, looking as if he was remembering something, before speaking, "I believe he goes by the name of Da-"

"Ah, Damien!" Remus exclaimed, clapping his hands, "is that who you need?"

The man looked stunned, "y-yes your Highness"

Remus hummed before beckoning one of the soldiers over to him, "Ira, be a dear and fetch Dami for me"

The fiery-haired soldier nodded and walked off.

"So...what is it you need him for?" Remus asked as Roman entered the room. The man went to answer but soon saw it was fruitless because Remus' attention was on his brother.

"Ah brother, how was your time with the Witch?" Remus asked. Roman nodded as he took his place on the throne next to his brother,

"It was well, brother" 

"And how is he? I haven't seen him in a while" Remus asked

"He does well also, he has recovered from his sickness with help from the Fae known as Patton" Roman states, "The Fae has decided to stay with him to watch over him"

Remus hummed in understanding as Ira entered the room, followed closely by Damien. Remus' attention was back on the man now and Roman leaned back in his seat to watch.

Damien walked up to Remus and sat himself on the king's lap, nuzzling into his neck, "You needed me?"

Remus smiled into Damien's hair, "Yes, this man said that he requested your help"

"Did he now?" Damien smiled at the man, "Don't worry...I won't hurt you. Tell me what your problem is"

The man shook where he stood, "T-the crops in the v-village keep failing... I was sent by the others to ask if you could p-possibly help with the w-weather"

Damien thought for a moment before grinning, "I can help you"

The man smiled widely and opened his mouth to speak but he stopped in his tracks when he noticed that Damien was no longer on the king's lap and he had not seen him move. 

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Whipping around, he was now face to face with Damien who was grinning darkly. 

"I can help you.." Damien grinned even wider, "..but it'll cost you~"


End file.
